


Parallel Worlds

by Veridissima



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Multi, it's a going back and forward type of thing, the different worlds do not mix, the kabbyoza in this one is not explicit just hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-02-01 00:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/pseuds/Veridissima
Summary: You look down at the worlds, Sanctum and Westeros glisten in front of you, with the life of two couples mimicking each other too closely, from their love, to the pain.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Charmaine Diyoza/Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane (minor)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Parallel Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> For Noemi!!! (xv12 on tumblr)
> 
> This was started for Noemi's birthday back in August, but then turned out I couldn't figure out what I wanted to write for Abby/Marcus, while processing what happened, and I started three different fics, and then I found out I was out of practice for writing Ned and Catelyn...
> 
> So it's now November, this still goes out to Noemi, thanks for being an amazing friend, I LOVE talking to you and have a look into your fascinating mind. And in this new journey of your life, I only wish you good luck and much love :D And may we meet next year :)
> 
> Getting into the fic, this a very weird one, specifically written for Noemi who loves both Ned/Catelyn and Abby/Marcus (some Kabbyoza here, but it can be read as purely friendship), but both ships and stories work on their own, not meeting each other, but instead going back and forward, in a sort of parallel world thing - set in canon, and trying to fix something tragic that happens to both ships... 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!!! This was something fun to experiment with :)

_The worlds were a strange place. All created differently, but all made to parallel each other in some occasions, but very few of our watchers notice that, not until the whole story has played out, and lives are laid out in front of them._

_So nobody notices when two men are born on the same day and minute, two worlds apart, the women went by even more unnoticed, not having been born exactly at the same time, if you looked closely, you would be able to see how similar their births were._

_Their names will be reminded later. As stories told over and over again, stories that changed the world, filled with love, different kinds of love, about friendship, about soulmates, and second chances at love._

_But we’re getting ahead of ourselves, our stories start at the same time, in different worlds, with a vastly different history and past, but both in times of need and pain._

* * *

Marcus woke up to a new world, a new reality, and he had new hopes for the future. He knew that with Abby next to him, he could make it. He felt a pain on his side, but Abby helped holding him up, before resting her head on his chest.

“When will we go down?” Marcus asked her, still with a hand on the window, and Abby’s head on his shoulder.

“I don’t know. We can’t talk to them on the radio, so I guess we’ll wait for them to fly back.”

“Clarke is okay,” he repeated, turning to her, reaching his hand to her cheek. “Your daughter is strong, she’s always been. Like you.”

“I know she is. And she’s not alone, they will keep an eye on each other.”

“Who else is awake, Abby?”

“On the ship. Clarke and Bellamy woke up Raven and Jordan besides me, Niylah is also awake, and then Skaikru – I needed their blood.”

“For me?”

“Yes, Marcus.”

“They wanted to help you save me? After what I did, after the gorge…” Marcus coughed a bit at that.

“Come on. Come sit down,” Abby told him, helping him back to the stretcher, getting the stethoscope to feel his heart and breathing – he needed to be careful for now, no over doing it. “You didn’t know that was going to happen, you tried to get Octavia to share the valley, you tried to get McCreary to do it.”

“I should have known McCreary wouldn’t.”

“We do better now. We won’t commit the same mistakes.” Marcus believed her, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips.

“You should rest, Marcus. I almost lost you. You can’t tire yourself.”

“Just tell me, is Octavia awake? I should talk to her.”

“Not now,” Abby said. “It’s too soon. But she’s awake, I told Niylah not to wake her, but she did, she’s keeping her occupied, it’s the least she can do.”

“Abby, I need to talk to her someday. Octavia… if we can start over, maybe so will she.”

“Maybe. She helped save you. But not now, now you stay with me here, safe.”

Marcus didn’t argue with her on that, ready to fall asleep as she requested, before accepting the glass of water she offered, and for a few moments Marcus stopped to look at is reflection – he was definitely not the same man… and the bandage on his neck scared him.

* * *

The river was calm this day. So calm, that Ned could see his reflection on the water – he looked tired and worried, he knew Catelyn would be able to tell something was wrong immediately.

He could almost already smell home, he knew they were close. The girls were relieved too, and Sansa seemed to be doing better, she was still mad at him, but now she was talking to more people than Jeyne.

He still couldn’t really be sure if what he found in the book today meant what he thought it meant. He didn’t think it could be… he knew the Targaryens did it, but they were not Targaryens. Ned still didn’t know why he had taken the book with him when he decided to go home, he didn’t know what his plan had been, but now there was this.

He believed Catelyn would know what to do, she would know what their next step should be, if what he found was right, the Prince was not the heir, which would bring an end to Sansa’s engagement as well, if the King didn’t call it off first, after his abrupt exit.

“Father,” he heard young Arya call behind him, making him look up from the river water. “Is this river like the ones in the Riverlands?”

“They are not, Arya. You remember what Mother told you.”

“I do,” she said, sitting down next to him, biting her lip, definitely unsure about what she was going to say. “Are you going tell Mom about Needle?”

“Needle.”

“My sword and the classes.”

“I need to, Arya.”

“Why? Mother will be mad at Jon for having it made, she will take it away.”

“She won’t. I’ll make sure your training continues, even if it’s with me or your brothers.” Arya smiled at that, but she knew he wasn’t done. “But… But only if you’re behaving and doing well in your other lessons. No more skipping classes, you can train when Maester Luwin and Septa Mordane say you can.”

“The Septa will never say I can, neither will Mother.”

“Arya, if you behave like that, no they won’t,” he told her. “And I don’t want you fighting in the ship.”

“I’m not.”

“Why don’t you go see your sister?”

“She’s with Jeyne, and I actually came here to tell you, we’re going to eat. They brought the food to our quarters.”

“Let’s go then.”

Ned followed Arya, refining from ruffling her hair, it was enough of a mess already, Catelyn would have a hard time untangling it when they got home. With one last look at his daughter, he entered their small chamber on the boat, always guarded by Jory or another one of his men.

Sansa looked up at least, and nodded at him, before going back to talking with Jeyne. He knew she also missed home, when she got to hug her siblings and her mother she would feel better, at least he told himself that. He sat around the small table with the girls, looking at the food in his plate, he reached for the cup of ale and took a sip first.

* * *

Abby looked down at the glass as she finished her sip of the strange drink that had been given to them, something called Jojuice – strong, stronger than moonshine. An alarm rang in her head immediately, reminding herself not to drink much when her recovery from addiction was so recent.

“It’s strong,” she whispered to Marcus, as he took a sip, carefully, unlike her.

“You should try Diyoza’s drink. I think she called it tequila.”

“You let her drink pregnant?”

“I did not know she was pregnant at the time, Abby,” he said. “She will like the bar.”

“No more drinking for her now.” But before Abby could say anything else, there was a door knocking from above, it could only be one person.

Abby was struck by her daughter’s beauty. Clarke was always beautiful, but dresses were not something she had seen her in many times. She looked grown up.

Her friends snickered and stared at her in a dress and it wasn’t long until the Clarke she loved was back and shutting them down, before Abby stood to go up to her.

“You look beautiful,” she said what had been in her mind, before noticing that Clarke wasn’t right, worried about something…

“If I don’t convince them to let us stay, we die on a moon we know nothing about.”

“So convince them,” Abby spoke. “You will not be alone, Marcus will be with you – he’s good at this.” Right on cue, he appeared behind her, she felt his strong arms behind her, looking for support.

“Ready to go, Clarke,” he asked.

“Just be yourself, darling,” she told her, resting her hands on her arms. “Don’t tell them more that you need to and don’t lie.”

Abby didn’t listen to her daughter’s exchange with John, as Marcus kissed the top of her head and promised to be back soon.

“Look after each other you two,” she said looking between the two of them. She still didn’t like the idea of them going to face the people who lived here, but it needed to be done, and they were better together than alone.

“We’ll be back soon,” Marcus promised her, kissing her cheek, before taking Clarke’s arm and walking out of the building. She could see him relying on Clarke’s arm to walk, he was still fragile, but he didn’t want to use the cane Raven build for him, when he was meeting with the leaders of the new world, he didn’t want to show weakness.

Since they left, Abby was left alone now, looking at the bar, Eric looking behind him at her, inviting her to seat with him. She quickly refused the invite and walked upstairs to find the room Clarke had been using. Abby took her daughter’s clothes and folded them at the bottom of the bed, before taking a sit and finding herself in front of the mirror.

Abby looked better now, she could see some color returning to her face, and she felt better than she had in years. Abby took another step closer to the mirror, as she let her hair down, fluffing it around her, and then she smiled, somehow making her feel more like herself, like things could actually be okay.

* * *

Catelyn brushed her hair before bed, looking at herself in the looking glass, seeing Ned undressing behind her. He looked nervous and pensive, Catelyn knew why, he had called the Northern Lords (and Lady) to Winterfell.

“Ned…”

“Do you think this is a good idea, Cat?”

“You have two options, Ned, either keep your theory a secret, and if it’s true and the Queen discovers you took the book, they will come for us first. Or do something before they can come to us.”

“We don’t know—Maybe if I had gone to see the young bastard as well.”

“We know, Ned, the girl would have confirmed what you saw on the smith. There’s no escaping this war, Stannis has started to rally his troops if my uncle’s raven is to be true,” Catelyn spoke, pushing away from the looking glass to come to him by the window. “And Arya told me about the boy, you told me about him and how he wasn’t right for Sansa. How can he be fitted to lead the Seven Kingdoms?”

“I let Robert be King, Catelyn, for years.”

“But now you can do something about it now, we need to. We need to be prepared. Either Lannisters will come for us, or King Robert will require your help with him if Lord Stannis has his word with him.”

“Winter is Coming.”

“Yes, Ned, you taught me the words,” she said resting her cheek on his back behind him. “We need to be prepared.”

“They won’t cross the Neck,” Ned reminded her, closing the window.

“They will call for war against the Riverlands first, Ned.”

“I know, and our troops will go South. I will go South, Catelyn.”

“I know you will, no matter how much I want to keep you here safe with me.”

“I can’t stay here while I ask my men to risk their lives. I’ll be careful when the time comes.”

“If it does,” she said, moving to her bed. “Tomorrow we will know more.” Ned climbed in bed with her, already pulling his side of the furs down, so he wouldn’t be as warm, and Catelyn fitted herself to his body.

She had prepared Winterfell to receive the northerners, she knew the meetings wouldn’t be easy, nobody would want to go to war, and she was even more afraid Robb would have to go to, everything was moving too fast.

“Robb… if you go, Robb…”

“I want him to stay,” Ned told her. “But you know he’s of age.”

“He’s too young.”

“I know, Catelyn,” he told her, pulling her closer. “I’ll protect him. We always need a Stark in Winterfell.”

“You need to keep safe too,” she said, resting her head on his chest, as she looked down to his body, all the scars from previous battles, that years had never fully healed, and Catelyn knew that if this war happened, and if the Gods were good, he would come home, but with a new set of scars for her to look at every night and cry in relief that he still draw breath next to her.

* * *

Things were not supposed to turn this bad, she thought as she looked at the scars on her wrists – those would heal. But their time in Sanctum had ended with Marcus visiting Abby and Diyoza in jail cells, and this time Bellamy had come with him.

Russell considered this a shown of support and friendship, something in exchange for their compliance, but he did not know Abby Griffin – she would never forgive the man who killed her daughter (but as long as he remembered Abby was the key to making nightblood, she wouldn’t be killed either).

“You’re sure about this, Bellamy,” Marcus asked him as they neared the cell room where Abby and Diyoza were being kept. “I don’t want to give Abby false hope.”

“Clarke told me she was alive,” he said with a hopeful look in her eyes.

“Josie could have just been tapping her arm.”

“I have to believe it, Kane, it was pattern, over and over again, it can’t only be a coincidence. Clarke found a way and she’s alive, and I need to help her. We need to. I’m not leaving her again.”

“We’re here,” the guard said, opening the door, before handcuffing and throwing them in and locking the door behind them.

Marcus’ eyes immediately fell on Abby, like they always did, she looked tired, with her eyes puffy and red, and he immediately pulled her into his arms. He wanted to do nothing more than be here with her, but she made him promise that he would be out there, fighting for all of them, most of all he thought she was scared he couldn’t survive life in prison, especially after the coughing attack he had when they were about to kick Diyoza out of Sanctum.

“Has there been two days?” she asked, afraid she had lost the notion of time.

“No,” he whispered, kissing her head. “Bellamy has news for you,” he said, pulling away and looking at Bellamy behind him.

Marcus step back now, giving the chance for Bellamy to take a sit next to Abby. Marcus sat between Diyoza and Abby then, checking on his pregnant friend as Bellamy told Abby the story.

Diyoza had been here since she arrived. The Primes had wanted her to be kicked out to die, they remembered her from Earth as a killer (he had read the History books now, and he wondered how much was true, how much fitted with the woman who stepped in front of a gun for him and dreamed of the possibility of peace – he would ask her some day). Marcus fought for her to stay, and almost broke his stitches doing that, they compromised – she would stay until her child was born. Since then Marcus and Abby were busy thinking of another solution…

“I’m okay, Kane,” she said. “I get to share a jail cell with a doctor now.”

“I’m going to get you both out.”

“Focus on Clarke for now,” she said. “You think Bellamy’s story is true?”

“He believes it, I believe him,” he answered. “I wouldn’t have brought him to Abby if I didn’t.”

“You need to be smart about it. No rash decisions.”

“Do you have advice, Colonel?”

Marcus didn’t know how she did it, but she laid a plan strategy in front of them, that resulted in taking Clarke out of Sanctum being the best solution – Abby wanted out with him. She didn’t want to stay behind and let her daughter alone, but there was no way to take her with them.

“I can’t stay here and do nothing.”

“We can’t get you out now, Abby,” Bellamy told her. “I should go, I need to leave.”

“I’ll come for you, Abby. I won’t leave you,” Marcus said, he promised her. He had done that mistake in the Eligius Camp and he wasn’t doing that again.

“Marcus, I can’t lose Clarke. I really can’t,” she said, and he offered her a promise and a kiss, sweet, but enough for someone to throw the door open, and tell them they needed to go.

Bellamy helped him stand, and then he moved to the guard, distracting him, as Marcus promised Abby again that he would not leave her for long, and then reminded her and Diyoza to take care of each other, before walking out the door, closing it behind him.

* * *

Ned closed the door behind him, after saying goodbye to the girls – they had both been awake. It had been their loud talking that led him there, he had said his goodbye last night. But the girls had been fighting this morning, which didn’t happen as often since they had gotten back from King’s Landing, but Arya had been dressed to go, clothes thrown in a chest, and her sword on her belt.

He had talked her down from going with him. It had been hard, Arya insisted she had been learning and training, and that she was ready. She wouldn’t take a no until he convinced her that she needed to stay to protect Catelyn and her siblings, but then Sansa had argued she didn’t need protecting from Arya, because they had guards, and then the fighting between the two girls started again.

Ned went another round with the girls, and he calmed them both down, Sansa caught up on what he was doing and helped him convince Arya to stay and got them both into bed, actually in the same one, most of the fighting forgotten, as he kissed the top of their head and said a final goodbye.

In the corridor, Ned took another peek at the room where the younger boys slept, they were both still asleep, but Rickon was on his brother’s bed, he must have climbed during the night, he knew he had left them each on their own bed last night.

Ned wanted nothing more than to go in and kiss them each goodbye, but he had said it last night, and he didn’t want to risk waking up anyone, so he left them sleeping, and closed the door once again.

The castle was still mostly quiet this early, some servants moving around, warming up the rooms and preparing everything for another day, but the moment he stepped outside, the noise was too much. Unlike the castle, the northern troops were well awake, and the noise was loud, but he couldn’t go see them just yet, he needed to see the Heart Tree first, he need to speak with the Gods.

His sword was still clean, and it would be for a few more weeks, it was also sharp, he made sure of it too often, but he still sat on the rock, and sharpened it, as he prayed. He hoped the Gods listened to him – he needed his family to be safe.

Ned said his prayers, but he must have lost notion of time, because he heard some familiar steps behind him. It seemed like a lifetime the last time she had come to him here in the Godswood, back them with the sad news of Jon Arryn that started all that would come tomorrow.

“Come near, my lady,” he said.

“I’ve been looking for you,” she answered. “People are expecting you, my lord. It’s almost time to go.”

He knew it was time, so he stood up, put Ice away once again and stepped forward to meet his wife. He had spent his night with her, and he had left her asleep on her bed, but he had perfectly known she would come to see him before he left.

“I don’t want you to go, Ned,” she whispered, resting her head on his chest.

“I have to. It’s the right thing to do, the King needs me.”

“The King sent you away because you wouldn’t kill a child.”

“We decided that I couldn’t keep the secret that the children weren’t his. It’s my fault that the Lannisters and the Kingdoms are at war.”

“Come back to me.”

“I will, my love. I will come back, Cat, and I will keep Robb safe. Our son will come home.”

“I’m scared for him. He’s too young. Younger than you were during the Rebellion.”

“I know, but he’s better than I ever was. He has your clever mind,” he reminded her. “I’ll keep him close,” he promised pulling her close for a hug. He knew if it came to that, he would give his life for his son, and many of his men would as well. The boy would lead the North one day, hopefully they would have years before that.

“We should go meet the troops,” Ned said, knowing that was the reason Catelyn had come to find him in the first place.

“Have you eaten?” she knew him too well, knowing it was a no, and pulled a piece of bread and cold ham from her skirts. “I know you don’t like eating before long trips, but have this to eat.”

Ned took the food without much fighting and ate it all after Catelyn denied any of the offers, telling him she would break fast with the children.

“The girls will be tired. I think they were awake for a long time last night, I left them asleep. But I don’t think they should have lessons today.”

“I already told Maester Luwin and Septa Mordane that the children are excused today.”

“We should go now,” Ned said, but before he walked off, Catelyn took his hand, pulling another around his neck, like she rarely did outside their bedchambers.

“I love you, my lord. Come back to me. I’ll be asking both the Old and New Gods for yours and Robb’s safe return.”

“I love you too, my lady,” he whispered, before finally closing the gap between them, and pulling their lips together, for a last goodbye kiss before facing their people.

Separating with a smile on their faces, Catelyn took his arm as they left the Godswood, walking back to the Castle, wanting to find their son before facing their Lords (and Lady). Robb was waiting for them in the Courtyard, in conversation with Theon Greyjoy, who turned to them ready for any request.

“Give us a moment,” Ned told Theon. “You can join the rest of the household.”

“It’s time for you two to go, Robb,” Catelyn told their son after their warden left.

“I know, Mother. I’ll look after Father.”

“You let your Father look after you,” she said, reaching for his cheek, he was getting so grown up. “You listen to him.”

“Mother, I’m a man.”

“So is your father, and he’s your Lord,” she said, looking behind her to Ned, who in that moment rested a hand on both their shoulders.

“I’ll bring our son home, Catelyn. I promise.”

“I know you do.” She took her son’s hand for a last squeeze, before letting go, knowing he need to be presented as a man to their men.

“It’s time,” Ned spoke, offering his arm to her once again, with Robb following behind them.

Crossing beyond the walls, the noise was obvious and loud. The men (and Mormont ladies) were awake and preparing for war, the noise and chaos reminded him of the mornings before battle during Robert’s Rebellions, and he knew this would be his reality for the next moons.

* * *

The battle had been like nothing else ever seen in Sanctum. The noise was so loud, that it overwhelmed Abby, but her hand was safe on Charmaine’s hand as they held tightly and safely to each other. Abby looked down at their hands clasped together, her eyes finding the scar on the inside of her arm – she touched it with her free hand, trying to make it go away, or maybe now – she didn’t regret it, of course she didn’t, it had saved Madi, but she was scared…

“You’re safe here,” Charmaine told her.

“He will come for me,” she spoke, remembering Russell’s face as clear as day. “He will want me dead, and with Simone gone...”

“It doesn’t mean he will pick you.”

“He asked me for one less dose of nightblood, Charm.”

“Marcus won’t let him,” as she said that, Abby just remembered the gun pushed against Marcus temple until she agreed to make the nightblood solution, and she knew if Russell had Marcus at gun point again, she would give herself to become Russell’s wife, to save Marcus.

“I won’t let them take you, Abby, not this time.”

“They will kill you.”

“I’m dead in two months, Abby,” she said. “I know you could save Hope here – she would be safe with you and Kane.”

“What good would you do me dead?”

“Time. I can buy you time,” and just as she finished talking, they heard a sound on the other side of the door. Whatever was happening outside was going to get in here, and there was no running away.

“Behind me,” Charmaine spoke, standing up and putting herself in front of her.

“No, no, I won’t let you,” Abby argued trying to stand in front of her.

“You protected me from McCreary, now this is my chance.”

“I didn’t do it for it…” but Charmaine wasn’t going to let her argue, her all body covered Abby’s smaller one as they heard the key turn on the door, but them the face was one much more familiar than they expected.

“Marcus!!” she exclaimed, as Charmaine moved away. “Be careful that’s not--” she started, noticing her daughter’s body come in, still having a hard time saying the words that meant she was dead.

“Mom, it’s me,” she spoke coming closer. “Bellamy saved me”

“What’s Dad’s name?”

“Jake. But Josephine would know that.”

“What did you draw on the wall on my bedroom? Just behind Jake’s beside table.”

“Clarke drew on the walls?” Marcus asked, freeing Charmaine.

“If you’re going to argue Ark regulations right now, I’m leaving you here,” Abby teased him.

“A heart, anatomically correct,” Clarke answered, and Abby pulled her in for a hug. “We need to go, Mom.”

“You’re okay?” Marcus stepped up asking her how she was doing, tracing every bone on her face and arms, wanting to make sure she was safe and clean.

“I’m okay, Marcus. They didn’t hurt me,” Abby comforted. “They had a gun to your head, I thought I almost lost you… again.”

“I’m here, Abby, still safe. Thanks to you.”

“What’s happening outside?” Charmaine interrupted their reunion.

“People revolted against the primes. A revolution has started,” Clarke said. “Kane talked to them, to stop Russell from taking you we needed help.”

“I need to get you both to safety,” Marcus said.

“And I need to go back.”

“Clarke…”

“Mom, I know the danger, but they need my help.”

“So let us help,” Charmaine argued.

“They won’t. I tried to convince Bellamy and nothing,” Marcus said.

“Kane’s wounds are still too fresh. You’re pregnant, Diyoza, and while I’m pretty sure you could still kill me, we’re not risking you out there; second no one in Sanctum will fight next to you, to be honest,” Clarke said before turning to her mom. “You’re a liability, Mom. You’re what Russell wants and needs the most.”

“Does he know you’re not his daughter?”

“Not yet. He will when I don’t come back with you.”

“Clarke, if he knows…”

“He won’t hurt me, when he thinks there’s still a chance Josephine is in here.”

“Is she?”

“No. I killed her,” she said, and Abby could read some sadness on her face.

“We should get going,” Charmaine said as she took the weapons from the guards. “Where are we going?”

“The shield is down, so just get away from Sanctum,” Clarke said. “I’ll meet you at the transport ship.”

“Clarke…”

“May we meet again, Mom.”

“We will,” Abby offered, kissing her forehead. “Now go and be a good guy.”

Abby watched her daughter leave, before following Marcus and Charmaine out of the dungeons where she had been kept for the last few days.

“Behind me.”

“Charmaine…”

“I’m the best shot, Abby.”

“Marcus was in the guard.”

“Kane can’t properly lift his arm. So I’m shooting here. Keep your eyes out.”

Abby didn’t argue again and walked between Marcus and Charmaine, getting one of the guns from the guards as well, they climbed out of the caves and they could see the camps that led to the barrier – it wasn’t far… after all the prison was close to the end.

“They seem busy, I don’t think anyone will see us,” Charmaine said, and Abby traced her eyes to the side – there were fires and people everywhere. The noise was excruciating, which would bode well for them walking by unnoticed.

“We should run to the plantation, we can take cover there,” Marcus said.

“You’re not running, Marcus!! And Charmaine can’t do that either.”

“Abby, I can hold myself. And Kane is right, it’s the best plan.”

“He can’t. I’m not risking him pulling any stitches,” Abby said.

“Okay, then. We go the other way, slow and steady, we keep cover until we’re there.”

They did that then, following the outline of the houses, there wasn’t much cover so close to the end, but they headed to the end of town mostly unnoticeable. Abby could feel the cover of the growing plants in her reach, until out of nowhere she heard the start of something and then a shot, followed by Charmaine telling them to run.

“Help Kane, Abby. I will hold them off, someone must have heard.”

“Charm…”

“Go!!” Marcus took her hand and ran, and she could immediately see his side was hurting, and behind her Charmaine tried to run while holding her large belly and looking for more people. Mere steps from cover, five people came running, and Marcus let go of her.

“Go get her, Abby. I can make it there, cover and shoot. Help her run.”

“Marcus…”

“Do it.” Abby let him go and ran back to Charmaine.

“What are you doing?”

“Take my hand. I’m helping you,” she said and as they heard the first shot. “Marcus will get them.”

“He doesn’t like killing.”

“He does not. But he has to,” Abby answered. “And he’s probably aiming for their legs.”

“Of course,” she said with a laugh, putting a little bit more of weight on Abby’s shoulder as they walked.

“We’re almost there, Charmaine.” Abby keeps listening to the shots, and people yelling behind her, but they walked forward, trusting Marcus to keep a look after them. “Can you kneel?” Abby asked her as they finally joined Marcus.

Charmaine didn’t answer her, but crouched behind Marcus, finding support on his shoulder, and took her gun, to shoot the people still coming after them, right between their eyes.

“Let’s go now, before someone else comes behind them,” Charmaine said taking both their hands and they moved down the line. They ran quickly down the camp, pushing through the high wheat, the battle sounds were still being heard, but quieter, and they couldn’t hear anyone coming behind them.

“This is the frontier,” Charmaine whispered stopped as they finally got out of the plantation.

“Clarke said the barrier was down,” Abby remembered them, but Charmaine instead asked for her gun and threw it in.

“It’s safe to go.”

They crossed out of Sanctum and a sense of safety crossed over Abby’s chest, but part of her was still inside the camp, wondering about her daughter’s safety.

“We should rest. You should,” Abby said, looking at Charmaine holding her belly and Marcus breathing harder than he should.

“We can’t,” Charmaine said. “We can walk slower, but we can’t stop.”

“You’re both tired, and--”

“Abby, being tired is not worse than being attacked.”

“Let me check on you both first,” Abby told them. “I’m not letting any of you argue on this.” Abby moved in Marcus’ direction to pull his shirt up, as she continued talking to Charmaine. “Is she moving?”

“Yes, she’s quite active, Abby.”

“Your back?”

“It hurts and I need rest, but not before you’re safe.”

“We’re safe, Charm,” she reminded her, before feeling out Marcus stitches. “I think one of them is opening, but it’s not to bad, and I can fix it at the ship, but you’re not running.”

“Abby…”

“You’re not running unless we are in peril danger. You know saving you wasn’t easy, and I’m not losing you because you’re stubborn.”

“I won’t, Abby, I won’t,” he said, kissing the top of her head. “Lead the way, Diyoza.”

Charmaine started walking at that, Abby and Marcus behind her, and she kept her eyes trained on them both for signs of fatigue or worse – she saw them, but nothing was concerning enough that it would make either of them stop in an open forest.

The transport ship was within walking distance, and she saw Charmaine’s shoulders relax as she moved closer and opened it up and deactivated any alarms, before sitting at the entrance immediately – her feet still on the ground, a hand safely on her belly, as Abby had grown used to seeing.

“She’s okay?” Abby asked, holding Marcus’ hand still, and walking them to the ship.

“She is. Just a bit of too much excitement for her, but she’s a strong girl.”

“Like her mother,” Marcus told her. “We’ll be safe,” he said as he started to crouch to sit.

“Marcus, I need to--"

“Abby, can it wait? I just want to sit with you and…”

“Sit down,” she allowed, taking a sit as well between both Charmaine and Marcus, his hand comfortably on her lap between her two small and warm hands, while her head instinctively fell on her shoulder, and the three of them looked at the sky.

The stars beautiful and shiny, and the suns still asleep, with the sounds of battle in the distance building a future unknown to any of them.

* * *

_At the end, people will ask who lost and who won. But the truth is that in life there aren’t winners and losers, there are just people trying to make by, trying to find someone to talk to, to hold hands, to trust – a friend or sometimes more._

_The truth is that these four people found that, some over and over again, opening their hearts easily, others having a harder time trusting, but when they did, they didn’t let go again._

_They didn’t let go… that’s what we all wish to believe, the lies we tell ourselves. But sadly, we all know reality played a bit differently with them._

_Or did it?_


End file.
